Ryoko is Saved (R+T)
by Lauren Williams
Summary: Pretty much Ryoko is in trouble and Tenchi is her night in shining armor


Ryoko was running through the forest with Tenchi at her side. A big monster that had killed the rest of there friends was chasing them. Now they were the only ones left and Ryoko vowed to keep Tenchi safe even if it killed her. Then it made an attempt to kill Ryoko it jumped and slashed its arms. Tenchi ran in front of her and yelled, "Ryoko go run save your self." Then the thing made contact with Tenchi's skin ripping him to shreds.  
  
"TTEEENNNCCCHHHIII" Ryoko yelled out. She started to cry uncontrollably. She noticed that it was a dream but it was so real that she was trembling. She also noticed that she had phased through the floor and was not on the bottom floor. Tenchi ran down stairs, "Ryoko what is wrong" he yelled. The he noticed that she was on the floor sobbing with her knees pulled up against her chest. He ran over to her. She grabbed him and hugged him tightly while she cried into his nightshirt. He held her close, never wanting to let go of her. She was trembling and the pure look of pain on her face told Tenchi that this was not some dumb trick to get close to him. She was also hyperventilating which worried Tenchi. He had never seen her this way, so hurt, so helpless, so scared. "Ryoko what is wrong, why are you down here, why are you crying?" Tenchi asked. Ryoko could not stop crying though she was shaking uncontrollably also. "Listen I am going to get you some water so try to calm down." Tenchi went to go and get water and Ryoko tried to calm down. Tenchi came back in a matter of minutes. "Have you calmed down yet?" he asked. "A bit" she sniffled. She drank the water happily but unfortunately the dream sunk back to her and she started to cry again. "Ryoko what is wrong?" Tenchi asked for the second time. "I it was a d dre dream" she managed out between cries. "Shhh tell me about it." He said compassionately. "No I can not relive it." She sobbed. "Ryoko there is many hours before the sun will rise you should try to get some more sleep." "I will try but can you stay with me until I fall asleep." "Yes of course" I was the least that he could do for her. Even when she slept the look of pain on her face pierced Tenchi's heart he hated to see her like this he loved her. He had never told her that because it would break Ayeka's heart. Tenchi thought that he could stay awake but she couldn't so he fell asleep shortly after. He awoke to the smell of Susami's cooking and noticed that he was on the couch with Ryoko! Then it all came flooding back to him her crying her hugging him. He thought about it for a while but then decided that she really needed her rest. He took her up stairs and placed her in his bed. He watched her sleep for a bit the he went down stairs to eat. Ryoko was in his room all day and she started to worry Tenchi.  
  
"I think I'll go bring some soup up to her," Tenchi said. "Ok" Susami answered. Tenchi made his way up the stairs and heard crying coming from Ryoko's room. "Ryoko can you please tell me what is wrong?" Tenchi asked. "It is the dream, it starts out and everyone dies, all of them except you and me and we are the last ones left. Then he tries to kill me and you jump in front. The last words that you say are 'Ryoko go run save your self' and then you were killed and there was nothing that I could do," she cried out. "Ryoko I am fine see it is all ok now" Tenchi said. "It was so real Tenchi your scream I have heard it before I could swear that is was really happening." Ryoko wept. "It's ok don't worry any more here I brought you some soup." He said on a lighter note. "Thanks but I am not hungry Tenchi" she said. "You will get sick if you do not eat" he said with a hint of concern in his voice. "I have thrown up everything that I have tried to eat all day, I am just too worried about the dream but don't worry I will be fine tomorrow." "Ryoko are you sick, should I call Washu to come and make sure that you are ok?" he asked. "No Tenchi just please sit with me while I fall asleep." She said. Tenchi watched her go to sleep, and then he took the now cold soup back. At the dinner table Ryoko did not show up. "I am worried about Ryoko everyone," Tenchi finally said. "Why be worried about a monster like her." Ayeka said. Tenchi shot her a look and she stopped laughing. That night Tenchi fell asleep worrying about Ryoko. That night it happened again.  
  
"TTEEEENNNNCCCCHHHIIIIII" Ryoko screamed as she shot up in bed. She felt horrendous but at least she did not phase through the floor again. Tenchi ran in again only to find her crying on the floor again. "Ryoko, shhh stop crying, can you breathe?" Were some of the things that Tenchi said? "Yes I can still breath but . . ." She started to breath in and out. "In the dream I loose you and I can't stand that." Ryoko said. "Listen I have chosen Ryoko I love you and I always have and now I have to insist that we go see your mother." Tenchi said bring tears to Ryoko's eyes. "Let's go," he said. Tenchi helped her stand up. He could tell that she was in pain so he let her lean on him. "Washu open up" Tenchi called out. Washu opened the door. "Yes, Oh Ryoko what is wrong." She asked I a worried tone. "She has been having these dreams that wake her up at night." Tenchi said still supporting Ryoko. "Ok bring her in," Washu said. He laid her on a makeshift bed. She was still trembling and breathing abnormal. "Ok I need you to calm down, maybe if Tenchi held your hand?" Washu said. Tenchi took a tight grip on her hand and she relaxed. "Very good now I am going to draw some blood from your arm for testing." Washu said as she drew some blood. Washu then left to go get the blood tested. Tenchi leaned over to Ryoko and kissed her. She happily kissed back. "No matter what I will always love you and I never want you to forget that." Tenchi said kissing her again. "What about Ayeka?" Ryoko asked. "Well she has wanted an answer for a long time but now it will not be the answer that she hoped for. We will tell her tomorrow." Tenchi said.  
  
Washu came back a little while later only to find Tenchi kissing Ryoko. "I can come back later," she said. They turned around and blushed a deep crimson. "Well Ryoko I would have to say that your problem is stress. You have something that is really bothering you and it is haunting you in your dreams." Washu said in a matter-of-fact tone. Tenchi looked at Ryoko he could tell that Washu was right. "Ok thank you Washu. Sorry to bother you so late at night." Tenchi said then he carried Ryoko out of the lab. She was really out of it. He brought her to his room and laid her down on the bed. "Ryoko I want to know what it is that is bothering you so much." "No Tenchi. I can't it will bring to many memories." Ryoko wept. "Oh does it have to do with Kagato?" he asked. She shook her head yes. "Oh come on Ryoko he is dead let him leave your mind you are my lover now." Tenchi reminded her. Ryoko looked up at him and smiled. "I know," she said with another smile. "Well it all started . . ."  
  
An hour later  
  
"So that I what I lived through for years" she finished. Tenchi was amazed he had no clue that that was what living with Kagato meant. "Wow" Tenchi said. Then he noticed her yawn so he let her sleep. After a while of watching her chests go up and down him to fell asleep next to her. In the morning Tenchi woke up. He looked around and saw Ryoko in his bed sleeping with him. He did not give it a second though. He slowly and quietly got up and left so she could sleep. "Is every thing alright up there?" Washu asked him as he descended the stairs. "Ya we both got some sleep after she told me what was bothering her," He told her. "That is good, was it Kagato?" she asked. "Yes she told me everything it was really sad the things that he made her do." Tenchi said. "Yes I know" Washu said. Then they both headed for the table for some breakfast. Once again Ryoko did not come down for breakfast and lunch. Ayeka loved the fact that Ryoko was not there. She was trying to get closer to Tenchi but he did not want to get closer to her it seemed. He went to check up on Ryoko now and then. But he paid almost no attention to Ayeka.  
  
1 One time that he went in Ryoko was not sleeping. She told him that she couldn't. She said that she did not feel well. He sat down next to her and put his hand on her face and her cheeks. "You do feel pretty hot," he said. "I am going to ask Washu for some medicine." He told her. She nodded and went back to staring at the ceiling.  
  
2  
  
3 He went down stairs to find every one watching soaps. "Washu" he called out. No answer. "Sorry, little Washu" he said and this time she said. "Yes what can I do for you Tenchi?" she asked. "A it is really not for me it is for Ryoko she does not look well and I think that she has a fever. Well I was wondering do you have a kind of medicine that you could give her?" he said. Ayeka did not move but appeared to be watching like everyone else but heard every word that he said. He was worried about that monster and that infuriated her. She watched out of the corner of her eye as Tenchi and Washu left to go see Ryoko.  
  
Washu looked over Ryoko and got her temperature, "You were right Tenchi she has a fever and it is way high." She exclaimed. She got on her halo- computer and started a remedy. "I have to get some things out of my lab so you stay with her Tenchi" she said leaving. Tenchi watched her and then he noticed a change in her face. It was a look of pure pain. "What is it Ryoko?" he asked, his concern building. "Its my chest it hurts and my side." She said. "Which one hurts?" he asked. "My right," she replied. He lifted up her shirt to see if it was an external wound but no it was not. "Washu!" he yelled. There were no external signs of her having such pain. Ryoko let out a moan. Washu came in and had no idea what to do. "I'm taking her to the hospital," Tenchi finally said. He picked up Ryoko and made his way down stairs. Washu opened an inter-dimensional tunnel that brought them right to the hospital. Tenchi sat with Ryoko while Washu quickly filled out the forms. Then they took Ryoko to the examination room. Tenchi sat there, he was silent. Washu put her arm around him, "It is ok she is strong."  
  
The doctor came out. "Well" Tenchi asked. "We need to take out her appendix right away it is about to burst." He said. "Can I see her?" he asked. "Yes. Only for a few minutes though." The doctor told him. Tenchi went in. He dug deep in his pocket and found the box that he has had in his pocket for a very long time. He pulled it out and got on one knee, "Ryoko when you get out of this, will you marry me?" he asked. Ryoko smiled and said, "Yes" then she drifted off to sleep. The nurse had given her some pain medicine so he was not worried. They brought her to surgery. Tenchi stayed there for three hours. The others came and went. Washu left to go work on a new project. Ayeka was with Susami making dinner and Mihoshi was helping who ever wanted it. But Tenchi stayed in the hospital. The doctor came out, "Is she ok?" Tenchi asked immediately. "Yes she is ok, the surgery went well and she is sleeping peacefully now." The doctor said. "Thank you," Tenchi said sleepily. "You should get some rest." The doctor said. "I will after I see Ryoko." "Well she will not have visitors for an hour now so why don't you get something to eat for if you do not you will get sick" the doctor said in a matter-of-fact tone. Tenchi nodded and made his way to the cafeteria.  
  
An hour later Tenchi opened the door to Ryoko's room. She was asleep so he went down stairs and bought some flowers for her. He sat on the chair next to her bed and waited for her to awaken. She stirred a bit and then opened her eyes. "Tenchi" she said wirily. "Yes Ryoko I am here and yes I did propose to you and yes you said yes." He said clearing everything up for her. "Thank you Tenchi." She said. "Why" he asked. "I lived knowing that I would see you when I woke up" she said. "How do you feel?" Tenchi asked. "I am in a lot of pain." She said. "That is normal for right after a surgery," the nurse said coming in to the room to subside the pain with a pain reliever.  
  
A week later she was ready to come home. Tenchi filled out her papers and helped her get dressed. He did not want to but Ryoko's reasoning was that soon they would be married and he would have to see her naked. He had about a major nose bleed every time he turned to face her.  
  
She was settled at home in no time. She was not surprised that after Tenchi told everyone of the proposal that Ayeka had some very important business to attend to and had to leave taking Susami with her. Mihoshi as usual had to go out and patrol. Washu was locked in her lab most of the time and what a surprise that was. "Tenchi tell me that you will always love me," Ryoko said to him one day. "I will always love you." He said.  
  
The END 


End file.
